


A Very Strange Time

by LauraB1983NL



Series: Falcon & Winter Soldier [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Falcon and Winter Soldier, Fun, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraB1983NL/pseuds/LauraB1983NL
Summary: Strange things are happening after Peter showed up. Once again, Bucky and Sam were into their past. They meet a mysterious figure, who is known to SpiderMan.
Series: Falcon & Winter Soldier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499012
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!

Bucky’s requested movie wasn’t on Netflix, so they decided to watch another movie. They went for the movie ‘Hail Caesar!’ because Sam said an actresses is a very good looking lady. During the movie the two men fell asleep because of the boredom of the movie. While they were sleeping a strange creature bear-crawled over the floor. It creeped behind the couch and it peaked at the two sleeping men. Then it crawled to the front of the couch and looked at them again. It’s face went closer to Bucky’s.

Slowly Bucky opened his eyes and suddenly he saw two giant white eyes looking at them. Quickly he grabbed it’s neck with his metal hand and threw him over the couch. With a yell it flew through the air and landed on its feet. Bucky jumped over the couch, ran over to the creature and jumped on it. He held him by the throat.

Sam woke up by the commotion.

“What the…?”

“Guys wait!!” the creature begged.

Bucky’s eyes grew as he recognized the young voice.

“What the hell, kid?” Bucky mumbled as he released him. ”It’s 3:00 in the morning!”

“I know! But you need to know something!” Peter said as he removed the mask of his black suit. “By the way, can you please get off me, Mr. Winter Soldier Sir?”

Sam and Bucky just stared at him. Bucky didn’t realized he still sat on top of him, until Peter tapped him on the shoulder and made a certain gesture to get off.

“Oh! Yeah. Right,” Bucky said as he stood up and pulled Peter on his feet.

“Anyways, I had some fights with a guy named Mysterio and he said he is from another universe. And there were like nature monsters we had to fight. But the Mysterio guy acted very weird to me and we had a fight. I could defeat him but then he revealed my identity to the world and I’m so screwed up now!”

Peter looked at them in distress. Sam looked very unimpressed while Peter rambled and Bucky was just….confused.

”Kid, are you clinically insane or incredibly annoying?” Sam asked, annoyed after Peter was finished.

This time Peter was confused.

“Huh? What?”

The duo looked at each other.

“Defiantly clinically annoying,” they said together at the same time.

Peter started to lose his mind.

“Dudes! Haven’t you seen the news? My identity is everywhere!”

Sam sighed and held his hands firmly on the young boy’s shoulder.

“Listen to me. Someday everybody will know your identity. Everybody knows ours. If I say Falcon you say…?”

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“Sam Wilson,” Bucky replied.

“Right! If you say Winter Soldier, you say?”

Peter was still silenced.

“Bucky Barnes,” the soldier finished.

“And when I say Captain America?”

Bucky sighed in mourning.

“Steve.”

Quietly he walked away. Sam hung his head as he realized it was a bad example.

“Think about it,” Sam said as he hit Peter’s shoulder a few times and left to go after his new comrade. 

***

Bucky stood outside, staring at the sky. He was thinking about what he did in his past. Behind him was Sam. He could see the sadness on his face. Carefully he stood beside him.

“Can I tell you something?” Bucky asked.

“Sure.”

“I had a talk with Steve before we went to the HYDRA facility in Siberia. About my insecurities, that I’m not worth it. He taught me I am worthy and I learned more in Wakanda.” He sighed. “But now Steve is gone and I kind of losing it again.”

Sam clamped his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Don’t step in that! In that worthless feeling. You have nothing to fear.”

He pulled Bucky closer to him for a hug.

“Because I am with you now!”

The soldier embraced him back. A sigh of relief left his body.

Then on the background they heard slurping noises. The men looked up at the sound and saw Peter drinking from a juice box.

“Anyways, I have been thinking,” the young guy said, after having a bite in a peanut butter sandwich. “I think it isn’t that bad to reveal my identity.”

“Okay, that’s good. Because in the end, you’ll always be Peter Parker,” Sam explained.

“Okay, boomer,” Peter said while he sipped his juice.

He turned around and went back into Bruce lab.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Kids.”

He looked back at Bucky and saw his confused look.

“What?”

“What was he drinking from?”

“You’ve never seen a juice box?”

Bucky just looked at him. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Okay, never mind. Let’s go to bed.”

***

The next morning, Sam and Bucky sat at the dinner table having breakfast. A moment later Bruce joined them with a large breakfast burrito.

“Wanda coming for breakfast?” Sam asked Bruce.

“No, she left earlier this morning to Sokovia. She wanted to visit her brother’s grave.”

“What about the little guy?”

“What little guy?”

“The Spider Kid.”

Bruce blinked confused at him. After a moment he remembered.

“Oh him! Isn’t he in Queens with his aunt?”

“No, he was here freaking out about his identity,” Bucky said. “At 3AM!”

“That’s weird. I have an alarm and it didn’t went off.”

“Is the alarm in the lounge room activated?” Sam asked after he swallowed down a mouthful of cereals and milk.

“Everywhere in this lab,” Bruce answered as he gestured around him.

“Well it didn’t went off there.”

Bruce stood up and shuffled to the lounge room, followed by Sam. They looked at the alarm system.

“See the green light blinking? That means it’s on,” Bruce explained.

“Okay, good.”

The two of them walked back to the kitchen. Sam saw Bucky emptying the box with cereals. His bowl is overfull.

”You don’t think it’s a bit... much?” Sam wondered.

“Sorry, I’m just VERY hungry.”

“I notice.”

Within less than 10 minutes, Bucky finished his bowl. He sits back in the chair, placing his hands on his stomach while he chew on his last bite with his eyes closed.

“So good,” he mumbled.

“You shouldn’t be eaten that much, James.”

Bucky opened his eyes in a snap. That voice. So familiar. He looked to the direction of the voice. He couldn’t believe she was standing there. Dressed in a grey plaid pencil dress, her long brown hair in a bun.

“Agent Carter,” he greeted.

Quickly he stood up and saluted.

“Sergeant Barnes,” she greeted in return as she looked at him from head to toe. “It’s good to see you.”

Bucky was still in salute position.

“At ease, sergeant.”

He removed his right hand from his forehead and placed both hands behind his back. When his hands touched each other he felt…flesh. A flesh left hand. His eyes slightly widened in shock. He blinked a few times with his eyes. Suddenly he was in a military base. He took a deep breath to stay calm.

_What the hell is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!

Sam walked back to the lounge area. He noticed it was dark. When he entered he saw….Riley. At a poker table. With an unknown man. The two looked up at Sam.

“Time's up!!”

“That wasn’t a minute, dude,” the man said with a smirk.

“You kept us waiting. It’s your turn, Sam,” Riley said, excited.

With suspicion Sam walked slowly to their table and took a seat. In front of him, five cards. He took them in his hands and turned them around. Three Kings and two Queens. He glanced at the unknown man.

“What was your name again?” Sam asked.

The unknown man smiled.

“Quentin Beck.”

“Would you like to have a beer, Quentin?”

Sam placed down his cards. Suddenly the two men threw down their cards.

“Damn dude!” Riley called out. “Stop winning! This is you fourth win. Get me a beer as well.”

Sam stood up and walked to an unknown kitchen. He leaned over the sink.

“What the hell did they put in my cereals?”

After a moment he went to the fridge and took out three cans of Heineken. Back into the living room, the two men looked at Sam. Sam placed the cans in the center of the table and sat back in his chair. He looked at Riley, while Riley opened his can of beer and took a mouth full of it.

“You know what’s funny?” Sam asked Riley. “You don’t like beer and now you’re drinking it like it’s your elixir of life.”

Riley and Quentin looked at each other.

“Would you like to come with me? I want to talk with you," Quentin asked Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. The two stood up and left the living room. They went outside the house. Quentin walked behind Sam.

“Listen, man. I don’t know who…” Sam started as he turned around.

Suddenly Quentin punched Sam unconscious.

***

“Why aren’t you at our reception?” Peggy asked Bucky.

Bucky opened his mouth, but the words couldn’t come out.

“The Howling Commandos are having such a good time and they are looking for you .” She stretched out a hand. “Come.”

After an hesitation Bucky took her hand. Damn, her skin felt soft! Peggy pulled Bucky into a tent that was filled with music and cheers. A tall man with a big moustache went to Bucky.

“Bucky!!” he exclaimed as he widened his arms.

He embraced Bucky.

“Please meet our new friend,” Dum Dum Dugan said as he released Bucky.

He gestured to a man behind him.

“Sergeant Quentin Beck of the [Princess Irene Brigade](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Irene_Brigade) from The Netherlands.”

Bucky and Quentin reached out their hands and shook them.

“I am sergeant James Buchannan Barnes,” Bucky said. “My friends call me Bucky.”

Quentin smiled.

“Nice to meet you, sergeant Barnes.”

“Bartender! Give this man a drink. Mix it up with something strong,” Dum Dum yelled at the bartender, who responded with a thumbs up.

A moment later a waitress brought the drink to Bucky.

“A rum cola for sergeant Barnes,” she said as Bucky took the glass of the serving tray.

The lady winked and left the group.

“Somebody has a crush on you,” Quentin Beck mentioned.

Bucky shook his head as he took a sip from his drink.

“Give me tall dark and handsome,” Bucky remarked as he was gazing in a distance.

Dum Dum and Quentin looked around their shoulder and saw Peggy Carter, close by the bar, talking with a colonel.

“You mean her?” Quentin wondered.

“Yeah….for a friend.”

The two men looked back at Bucky.

“What friend?” Quentin asked.

“Steve Rogers,” Bucky answered after a sip from his drink.

“Steve Rogers is your friend?” Dum Dum suddenly asked.

Bucky looked shocked and confused at him.

***

Sam stood up with a hand on his jaw. He looked up and saw Quentin Beck in a strange uniform.

“Who the hell are you?” Sam asked.

Quentin reached out his arms sideward and floated above the ground.

“No matter what, remember…I AM MYSTERIO!!”

“Mysterio? What kind of name is that?”

Mysterio smiled at him.

“Well, it’s better than…Falcon,” the villain remarked and pointed at Bucky. “Besides the Winter Soldier isn’t a good name either.”

Sam looked aside and saw Bucky standing, his eyes were white. Slowly Sam walked over to him, looking worried at his friend. He stood still in front of Bucky and saw his white eyes.

“What did you do to him?”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Here and now, this I vow,” Quentin said before a fishbowl-helmet went over his head.

He floated higher in the sky. Sam looked at him as he went into the darker sky. Green clouds arrived and a thunderstorm hit the sky. Suddenly a string of webs went around Mysterio’s ankles and been pulled down. Quentin hit the ground. Bucky’s eyes blinked and returned into his original green-blue color.

“Buck? Are you okay?” Sam asked worried as he held his friends shoulders.

Bucky blinked another few times at Sam. He then looked at his hands. His left hand was now dark blue vibranium with golden lines. He laid his flesh hand on the side of his head.

“I gotta buzz in my brain,” Bucky mumbled. He looked at Sam. “I saw The Howling Commando’s and Peggy. They didn’t remember Steve.”

“This guy is messing your mind,” they heard a young voice.

Sam and Bucky saw Spiderman standing above Mysterio, who is now almost mummified into spider webs. Bucky walked over to Mysterio, grabbed him by the collar of his suit and lift him up.

“You know, I really want to see who’s in that fish bowl,” Bucky said as he lift up his metal fist, ready to punch.

Then the bowl vanished from Mysterio’s head.

“Well, well…it’s Quentin Beck from The Netherlands.”

“Actually I’m from Earth-833,” Quentin admitted.

The Winter Soldier blinked his eyes confused.

“From where?”

Quentin rolled his eyes. He took a breath as he wanted to start explain but Sam cut him off.

“You know what. Everything what you say is bull…”

“LANGUAGE!”

The four men looked up at the direction of the voice. It was Bruce.

“We have a kid here now so mind your language,” Bruce said.

“Okay….dad,” Sam mumbled and looked at Peter.

Peter just shrugged his shoulders.

Bruce walked closer to Quentin.

“We don’t care where you’re from. You were messing with our heads. Fix it!” Bruce demanded.

A small smile on Quentin’s lips.

“There is nothing to be fixed.”

Then he vanished from Bucky’s hold. 

“It’s a trap! Keep your hand…”

But Bucky opened his flesh hand and looked at it, as he was confused about how Mysterio disappeared.

“Shit,” Peter whispered.

“I heard that!” Sam exclaimed.

“Where did he go?” Bucky asked.

“He’s still here. The visions you had in your head are made by drones. We have to find the main drone and destroy it. Then everything is back to normal,” Peter explained.

“How can I find a drone?” Sam asked.

“By looking something abnormal.”

The four Avengers looked around for a few minutes.

“Well, I see nothing abnormal. For now,” Bucky said.

“Oh no! Are you sure?” Peter asked, slightly shocked.

Bucky nodded.

“Besides, Bruce told me this place has an alarm system,” Sam reassured.

“Correct. I’m going to check if they are still working,” Bruce said as he walked away.

Peter sighed disappointed. Bucky patted on his shoulder.

“Cheer up, kid. You did well. Stark trained you as a worthy Avenger.”

Peter looked at him as tears welled up in his eyes and whispered a thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
